Never Take City Boys to the Farm
by AnArtistAngelWrites
Summary: Hank decides to take Connor somewhere special for their first day off in a long time. It becomes one of Connor's favourite days.


**Never Take City Boys to the Farm**

"Where are we going, Hank?"

"You'll see. Don't be so impatient."

Connor sighed and went back to staring outside his passenger window. The two of them had been driving for an hour or so now. The whole time, Hank had remained silent on where they were going.

This was their first break in a while since Connor became an official DPD officer. Hank was ecstatic for this and Connor couldn't help but wonder why. The man even got up early, 7:30AM, for this. Connor debated on whether this was a good thing or a bad thing. Who knows where Hank was taking him?

Another hour passed and Hank finally pulled up into a side road. Connor watched, curiously, leaning forward in his seat. It was a dirt road and nothing but forest surrounded them. It was quite different than what Connor was used to. The road was a bit bumpy and Connor was surprised that Hank didn't seem fazed.

Five minutes passed and they drove up into someone's property. A large sign read: "Sarah Sanders Farm". Connor's eyes scanned around. There were long fields of fresh grass with wooden fences surrounding them. Hank drove into the dirt covered parking lot, in front of the fence, and next to a large log building.

"A farm?" Connor asked, blinking at Hank.

Hank smiled and cut the engine. "You'll love it here, kid."

Connor smiled. He wouldn't say it out loud but he did feel a bit of excitement. He hadn't been outside of Detroit before, no less to a place like this. He only saw farms and ranches in movies and read them in books.

After getting out, a woman, probably somewhere in her forties, came out from the building. She wore a brown vest with a white T-shirt underneath and jeans. She wore cowboy boots, too. Her hair was short but still managed to put it into a ponytail. She had a friendly vibe as she came up to them.

"Andersons?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm Hank Anderson and this is my son, Connor."

Connor smiled and stood straighter, a feeling of pride and joy immediately rushing through his body. If he had his normal clothes, he would've also straightened his jacket and tie. Hank had insisted that he wore his more casual clothes instead (a blue plaid shirt and jeans that Hank helped him pick out).

"Nice to meet you boys," she said. "Name's Sarah Sanders but you already know that, don't ya?"

Hank nodded.

"Well, let's go on a tour."

* * *

Sarah led them all around the place but the first place they rested at was a field full of horses. It was large and had a sturdy wooden fence keeping the animals safely inside. Hank and Sarah watched as Connor walked up to the fence. A horse was close to it with its head leaning forward out of the fence.

Connor raised his hand but stopped halfway. He saw there was no LED on their temple. They were a flesh and blood horse, not one of the android animals. He pulled back and rubbed his hands nervously. He looked to Sarah and Hank.

"Excuse me," he called. "May I pet your horse?"

"Sure thing, champ," Sarah said, smiling. "She's fine around androids."

Connor smiled and turned back to the horse. He hesitantly stroked her muzzle. It was soft, like velvet. He moved his hand down and started to stroke her neck. It was soft but strong at the same time.

"Good horse, good."

Hank smiled as he watched Connor. He crossed his arms. "He's never been outside of Detroit. He's never even seen these kinds of animals up close."

"Oh-ho," Sarah said. She nudged Hank with her elbow. "And you know what they say-"

In unison, Hank and Sarah said, "never take city boys to the farm."

They shared a quick laugh. Then Sarah walked up to Connor who was getting comfortable being around the live horse. She patted his shoulder. "Do you want to ride her?"

Connor blinked. He looked back and forth between the owner and Hank. Hank nodded.

"Yes, please."

* * *

Sarah got the horse properly prepped and gave Connor advice on what to do. Hank helped Connor up, despite the kid not really needing it. He could feel the nervousness radiating off him, though. The more support the better. He patted his back after he was up and held the reins.

"Now what?" Connor asked. He had gone completely still.

"Lightly kick the sides and tell her to go," Sarah said, patting the horse's side. "Gentle, like that."

Connor looked at Hank. "Are you not coming with me?"

Hank waved his hand. "Nah, you go ahead. I'll be here."

Connor look ahead. Then he did as was constructed and the horse took off. He jerked back at the sudden movement but kept his hands gripped on the reins. The horse moved at a steady, calm gait. Hank could see Connor slowly calm down.

Hank and Sarah watched him with smiles. Sarah leaned back against the fence and glanced at Hank. "He seems like a good kid."

"Yeah, Connor's a great kid." Hank took out his camera and took a photo of Connor riding. He was far away but he could see a smile. "He really needs more breaks. Doesn't take enough of them."

"A hard worker, this one," Sarah said.

"Oh yeah," Hank agreed. He waved when Connor trotted passed them and then quickly took a photo. It warmed his heart seeing such a big smile on Connor's face.

"Gonna take him somewhere else after this?" Sarah asked, curiously.

"Nah, kid's gonna be worn out by the time this is over, android or not," Hank replied. He took another photo.

Sarah was quiet for a long moment. Then she smirked. "You know...I think the city boy needs to get dirty."

Hank smirked. "I think I know what you're thinking." He waved for Connor to come over. "Get over here, Connor. Time for somethin' new."

Connor trotted up to them. He carefully got off the horse and handed the reins to Sarah. "Sure. But you know, riding horses is really fun. You should try this."

"Next time, kiddo," Hank said, ruffling his hair. Connor swatted his hand. "Come on. Let's go; Sarah has something to show you."

"I can't wait."

* * *

"Come on, Connor! Catch that pig!"

"I'd like to see you do this, _Hank!_"

Watching Connor run through the mud chasing a large pig was amusing, to say the least. To say the most, it was hysterical. It took all of Hank's willpower not to burst out into laughter. Sarah managed to keep herself from laughing too hard and kept to giggles. Hank was also sure Connor was having a good time, if that faint smile was anything to go off of.

The kid was probably grateful now that Hank convinced him to wear casual clothes.

"I've never seen Connor this dirty before." Hank was having a hard time keeping the camera straight when he took photos, still having trouble holding back his laughter.

Connor had stumbled a lot and there were times when he dived for the pig that he almost made a face-plant. It was a miracle his face wasn't full of mud yet.

"You know, Hank," Connor said, snapping him out of his thoughts. Connor had his arms wrapped around the pig and lifted it to his chest. "Pigs are a lot bigger in person than photos."

"Of course they are. Everything's bigger in person."

Connor shrugged as he placed the pig back in its pen and securely locked the gate. He wiped his hands together, as if that would get the mud off but it didn't. Poor kid. Well...not really. Hank thought it suited him to be dirty for once.

Sarah crossed her arms. "Well, city boy. You look like you finally belong here." She smirked.

Connor scoffed. He spread his arms. "Why? Because I'm covered in mud now?"

"Obviously," Hank said before Sarah got the chance.

Connor remained silent. He backed up and Hank didn't fail to notice him begin to lean down, opening his hand.

"Connor, _no_," Hank said, strictly. He kept going. "No. No, _no-_!"

A mud-ball slammed into his face. Hank rubbed the mud off his face. "Mother-" He glared at him.

The little shit was smirking. He already began to back up. "All's fair in love and war, Hank!"

Hank already chucked a mud-ball at him and it hit his back. Then Hank chased after him as Connor started running. All the while, they kept preparing more balls and were tossing in the middle of their chasing. During this time, Sarah took over Hank's job and started to take photos of the two of them.

Connor stood straight and confident, swiveling around to face Hank. He had a mud-ball in his hand that he was tossing up and down. "You know I'm an android, Hank. I can't m-"

A mud-ball hit his face just like it had happened to Hank. He twitched and his LED was yellow now.

"Save the bragging for if you win, _little boy_," Hank said, already preparing another ball.

Connor wiped off the mud and chucked his ball at Hank. The two of them went at this mud-ball war for a while before Hank managed to tackle Connor. The two went crashing to the ground. Hank was quick to smear mud all over the kid's face some more.

Connor retaliated by twisting Hank around and straddling his waist. He forced mud into his hair like it was shampoo before spreading it on his neck, as if he was extending his beard (which was almost completely covered). Hank shoved the kid off.

Connor stood and backed up. He placed his hands on his hips. "What's wrong? Are you tired already, _old man_?" He smirked, wiping his hands. "You know what they say, if you can't take the heat get out of the kitchen!"

Hank huffed loudly. He slowly stood and dusted himself off, or tried to rather. It didn't do much. He did his best to get rid of the mud on his neck and shook his head to get it out of his hair. He aggressively ruffled Connor's hair. Connor groaned and swatted his hand. Typical kid.

"Alright, boys! It's time for lunch."

Hank gave Connor a 'nasty' look. "You win this time, boy."

The two shook hands before they started to head back. Hank wrapped an arm around Connor's shoulders and he returned the gesture. He leaned into Hank and he rubbed his arm. This whole mud fight was worth it, just to see the smile on Connor's face. This whole break was worth it. He hadn't seen the kid smile this much.

"Oh by the way, I don't eat," Connor said when they reached Sarah.

"I got somethin' special for you, city boy." She winked and headed inside. "Now go get cleaned up."

Hank continued to lead Connor to the restroom. They couldn't do much about their clothes but they could at least get their skin cleaned up. Connor looked to Hank.

"How long have you been planning this outing, Hank?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Connor."

Connor looked at him suspiciously. Then he smiled and leaned into Hank again.

* * *

Hank and Connor walked into the dining room. It was a large open area with long smooth wooden tables. They were like extended fancy picnic tables and it really suited the farm feel. Hank could see the intrigue in Connor's big brown eyes. He was just like a child. Which he was, as far as Hank was concerned.

They sat and waited for Sarah. The two of them cleaned up as best as they could. The dirt was cleaned from their skin and were as shiny as they could get. Most of the dirt was cleared from their hair (Hank's beard was surprisingly easy to clean). Their clothes on the other hand...They still had mud stains on them but at least they weren't _dripping _with mud anymore.

Sarah came out with a delicious looking burger and Hank felt his mouth water. Before Connor could scan it, he covered his eyes with one hand. Sarah laughed as she placed the plate down.

"Looks fuckin' great. Thanks, Sarah," Hank said, trying not to drool.

"Haaaank," Connor whined, lazily tugging at his hand. "Let me see."

"I will if you promise not to scan."

Connor grumbled but he nodded. Slowly Hank lowered his hand. Connor's eyes immediately went to the burger and he scowled. But Hank could tell he held back his scanners. What a good boy.

"Hank, this is hard…"

"And _this_ is going to be harder for you, city boy," Sarah said, holding out a cone of blue fluff.

Hank quickly covered his eyes again. "No. Scanning. Just eat."

Connor tugged his hand down on his own this time. He took the cone and tilted his head. He couldn't identify it if he couldn't scan it. "...What is it?"

"Cotton candy," Sarah said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh…" Hank watched as Connor turned the cone over and over, still doing his best not to scan. He tried to hand it back. "I can't eat. Thanks anyway."

"Connor, this is specially made for androids," Hank said, pushing it back to him. "Made of thirium and good shit. Still sugary since it's candy but it's for androids."

Connor frowned. There were android drinks and it was only a matter of time for android food, or candy at least since that would be easier. "Hm...candy isn't hea-_mmrff!_"

Hank took a bunch of the cotton candy and shoved it in Connor's mouth. The kid shoved him. He watched as Connor seemed to have trouble chewing.

"Mmts...meemy micmy…"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Connor. It's bad manners," Hank scolded, swatting his head.

Connor grumbled. After a few more chews that seemed hard for him, he swallowed. "_I said_, it's really sticky."

Hank ran a hand down his face. "Of course it is. It's cotton candy." He shook his head. "The real question is, do you like it?"

Connor remained silent. He stared at the fluff. Hank stared. Sarah stared. Eventually, Connor shrugged. He lifted the cone and Hank knew what that meant. "...Maybe…"

Sarah looked to Hank. He gave a nod. "That's Connor's way of saying he likes it. I can see him smiling behind the candy."

Connor cleared his throat. He took another bite but a smaller one than what Hank forced him to eat. "Mme mramful mmn-"

Hank swatted him again. He ignored Connor's glare. Then he took his burger and took a big bite. He moaned and leaned back in his seat. It was better than his usual at the Chicken Feed.

"_I said_, or was _trying to say_, be grateful I'm not scanning and I like it," Connor eventually said.

Hank shrugged. Then he heard a click. Both Hank and Connor looked up to see that Sarah still had Hank's camera. "Come on, get close and smile together and say something."

Connor made sure to keep his cotton candy cone in his hand like a good boy and leaned close to Hank. Hank lifted his burger and the two of them went in to clash their food as if they were wine glasses, but made sure not to actually connect and taint their respective meals.

"Cheers!"

Sarah took the photo. "Very good, boys."

Then, just like that, the two went back to eating their meals.

* * *

Sarah took them to a barn connected to the side of the house. Inside were four cows in their own stalls. They were pretty widely spaced. Hank assumed it was so it would make milking the cows easier. That being said, Connor stood in front of one of them and all he did was stare at it.

"Do you know what that is, Connor?" Hank asked from behind him, smirking.

"Yes, _Hank_," Connor said, sharply, tossing him a look. "I know what a _cow _is." He turned back to the animal. "But what do we do with it?"

Sarah and Hank shared a look. Sarah grabbed a nearby metal bucket and walked into the stall. She also grabbed a short stool and sat near the cow's side. "You milk it, city boy."

Connor blinked but didn't move. Hank gave him a shove. The kid stumbled and walked up to Sarah's side. He knelt next to her. "But no licking anything, Connor!"

Connor ignored him. "How?"

Sarah took Connor's hands and Hank could see him tense when she had wrapped Connor's fingers around the cow's teats. Sarah squeezed Connor's fingers lightly and pulled down just a little and Connor flinched visibly when milk came out. Sarah did this a couple more times until she felt Connor got the hang of it.

She got up and walked away. She wiped her hands. "Fill the bucket, city boy."

Hank smiled as he watched the kid continue to milk. He was smiling and seemed interested in how such a simple action could produce milk. He took a moment's break and patted the cow's side. Then he continued to milk.

Hank took a photo.

Connor squeezed some milk on his fingers and licked. "Interesting…"

"What did I say about licking?" Hank sighed, shaking his head.

"But I put it in my hand first, I didn't dip my finger in the bucket," the kid said, smirking.

Sarah patted Hank's back. "Now why don't you work, too?"

"Wha-"

Sarah handed him a pitchfork. "Clean up the hay."

"Yeah, Hank! You get to work!" Connor agreed, his smirk growing.

Hank rolled his eyes but he smiled. He took the pitchfork and started to clean up the hay while Connor milked.

* * *

"Hank! HELP!"

Hank and Sarah had been talking when Connor suddenly shouted. They were out in the pasture where more cows were at, but there seemed to be a different animal on the other side of the fence.

A goat.

The goat had a mouth full of Connor's sleeve and it kept chewing. Poor Connor seemed conflicted. "Do something! This monster is eating my shirt!"

Hank shook his head as he walked over. He gently swatted the goat's head. "Go on, monster. Get."

The goat made a strange noise and one final tug. Then he turned and started to trot away. Connor frowned and looked at his sleeve. It was up to his elbow now. "I liked this shirt…"

Hank patted his shoulder. "It's alright. We'll get ya another one."

Connor huffed dramatically and Hank couldn't help but laugh. He ruffled the kid's hair. "Goats are monsters, Connor."

"I'll say."

* * *

"Sheep are much better than goats."

Sarah took them to a pasture where a few sheep were grazing in the field. There were a few grown sheep and a couple younger sheep. Connor was currently nursing one of the baby sheep. It was lying in his lap and he had a milk bottle in the sheep's mouth, sucking contentedly away at the liquid.

Hank sat next to his side and rubbed the sheep's head lightly. "They are. They're also really soft."

Connor nodded. "Very soft. But not as soft as Sumo."

Hank laughed. "Nothing is in your eyes, Connor."

"Of course not."

"We'll have to go home soon. When we're done here- it's getting late," Hank said, looking around.

The sky had started to get orange and slightly purple before they knew it. It didn't feel like so much time had passed. Time flies as you have fun, as people say. Or something like that. Hank didn't know.

What Hank did know was that it had been a fun day for them. This was probably one of the most relaxing days the kid had in a long time. Sure, they relaxed at home but there was that underlying thought that they could be called in at a moment's notice.

Something that Hank found amazing was that Connor hadn't complained about anything. Well, he almost did about the candy and his burger and perhaps whining about being so dirty, but that didn't count. When he did complain he did so with an almost teasing tone and seemed easy-going about it.

It was nice.

"I'm fine with that. It's been a great day."

And Hank had one last surprise for the boy.

* * *

The sun was almost completely set by the time they got ready to leave. Sarah boxed some cotton candy for Connor and boxed a burger and fries for Hank. It almost felt sad that the day had to end but they couldn't stay at the farm all day. Hank also wanted to try and see if he had enough energy to watch a few movies with Connor when they got home.

Before taking off, Hank turned and reached into the backseat, pulling out a box. The wrapping paper had dog patterns all over. It was pretty poorly wrapped but Hank was never good at that kind of thing.

He handed it to Connor. "One last thing."

Connor tilted his head. He took the box and looked it over. "This wrapping job-"

"Connor, just open it," Hank groaned, rubbing his temple.

The little shit smirked. "Yes, Hank."

Connor carefully tore open the paper and Hank took it from him and put it in the back. Connor lifted the lid from the box. His eyes widened for a moment. He reached down and pulled out a familiar grey hoodie. _Detroit Police_ was written on it.

"Figured you could use your own," Hank said, smiling. He nudged Connor. "Can't wear mine all the time. It's too big."

Connor's LED blinked yellow. He shook lightly and he lowered the hoodie. Hank saw tears start to invade Connor's eyes. He frowned.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked gently, squeezing his shoulder.

Connor shook his head. "Nothing," he said. Tears lightly slipped down his face. "I'm just so happy...Today's been amazing. You've been amazing."

Hank rubbed Connor's back and smiled. "I'm glad you had a good day, Connor."

Connor smiled. His LED was blue. He turned to Hank. "I'm glad you're my dad."

Now Hank started to tear up. Damn it. Hank pulled him into a firm embrace and Connor wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you, son."

"I love you too, Dad."

Everything was just how it should be.

Perfect.

**THE END**

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_This idea just came to me and I couldn't get it out of my head. I just had to write it. It originally started with Connor being with the horse and then other events just kept popping up.

Also, since I have a feeling I might get asked, the cotton candy basically works like normal candy but it turns to thirium after it gets swallowed. It's weird I know but I wanted Connor to have cotton candy so let's just pretend this makes sense, okay? XD There have been crazier things after all.

That all for now. I'll see ya'll later.

Thanks for reading!

~Kurosaki


End file.
